Why didn’t you tell me?
by justbasics16
Summary: "Lance... we need to go," Shiro said softly, "We need to let the Allura and Coran do what they need to do." Shiro places a hand on Lance’s shoulder hoping to guide him away, but Lance shrugs him off. "No, I refuse to leave him! I won't!"


_**AN: This took me a while to figure out how to start it so...let me know what you think.**_

* * *

_"Lance...we need to go," Shiro said softly, "We need to let the Allura and Coran do what they need to do." Shiro places a hand on Lance's shoulder hoping to guide him away, but Lance shrugs him off._

_"No, I refuse to leave him! I won't!"_

* * *

**A week earlier...**

* * *

Lance slid out of bed streaching. His arms reached for the ceiling, lifting his shirt up exposing his middle. The cold air around him reached his bare skin and he lowered his arms quickly.

"Of course it's going to be cold first thing in the morning," he mumbled to himself as he made his way to the showers. He was hoping to get a chance to wake up before Allura had them train for hours. Stepping into the shower he let the the hot water run over his body getting the blood pumping. It felt nice as he stood there his head tilted back allowing the water to run over his face.

An hour later they had all gathered on the training deck, 'in Paladin uniform', Allura had stated several times. Lance was surprisingly not the last one present. Keith was the person that everyone turned to when the door slid open. He muttered his apologies as he joined them. He kept his gaze forward his face focused.

Lance being himself decided to lighten the mood as per usual. Lance threw his arms around Keith's shoulders causing him to jump.

"What's up buddy?" He says being playful. Lance had never seen someone change places with someone so fast.

Keith had moved Pidge in betweeen him and Lance. He hid his face from Lance as it grew increasingly warmer.

_'Why is he so cute?' _He thinks to himself sneaking a glance at him, only to find Lance looking at him, his head tilted in confusion. It lasted only a moment before he turned his attention back to Allura shaking his head.

Keith felt someone elbow his side, he looked to see Pidge smirking at him and his face growing even warmer.

"Shut up Pidge," he whispered. She snickered quietly as if he had made a confirmation for her.

xXx

An hour later and they had just finished working with the invisible wall. Everyone had made it through with touching the wall atleast once or twice.

"Everyone partner up we are going to work with our combat skills." Shiro said.

Everyone immediately partnered up with the person they wanted to be with. Pidge and Keith were partners, and Lance and Hunk partnered up. Shiro shook his head his arms crossed.

"Not this time." He pointed at Keith. "Keith you go with Lance and Hunk and Pidge will be together, I will join them and we can do a three some."

Keith kept his eyes on the wall as he moved over next to Lance. He couldn't lose focus now.

They had a minute to bring their partner down if they succeeded the losing party had to do five pushups. If they both were on the ground then it was a tie, and if neither of them went down it was a tie.

xXx

Lance lunged for Keith first. Keith easily doged it and turned around to face Lance. Lance held his fists up almost begging him to make a move. Keith did. He threw a fist aimed for his arms.

Without warning Lance grabbed his hand and forced it behind his back. Causing Keith to drop to his knees.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Keith growled out as Lance held his arm in place.

Lance straddled Keith before leaning close, "I had a good teacher," he says teasingly.

Keith suddenly was reminded all the times Lance had waked in on him training. Before he had realized who it was he had always pinned them down. Every time it was Lance, he was learning from him. He decided to play along.

"Oh, really?" He said smirking, "but did he teach you this?" Keith reached his free arm back wrapping it around where Lance's leg bent. With a firm pull he heard a gasp from Lance as he was suddenly on his back on the floor. Before he could get a chance to sit up Keith had straddle his waist holding his arms above his head.

Lance was shocked he had not seen that coming. He raised his eyebrows as Keith had still not moved off of him.

"If you wanted to be on top all you had to do was ask," he said smirking. Keith's face immediately went red and he scrambled off of Lance.

"I'm-I'm gonna...I-I...Sorry," He mumbled.

Lance laughed, "You're fine."

xXx

After training everyone retired to their rooms before dinner. Keith had barely closed his door before a overwhelming pain in his side caused him to stumble. He made it to his bed before his legs completely gave out. He groaned as he shifted his body so he could look at the wound on his side.

It was bandaged, but blood was seeping through. Training must have reopened it. He silently cursed himself for not being careful.

As he pulled the bandage back he heard the yells of his teammates as they warned him about the blast. He moved as fast as he could, and as far as they knew he had dodged it just in time, but he knew otherwise every time he shifted wrong or moved into a position that was uncomfortable.

xXx

Dinner was amazing as usual, with Hunk in the kitchen the meals were always the best thing of everyone's day. The Paladins and the altean all chatted happily. Atleast everyone except Keith. He was focusing on remaining upright.

Thankfully everyone was to busy talking to notice Keith. Lance who normally sat across from him was nowhere to be found. According to Pidge he was still asleep when Hunk rounded everyone up for dinner.

Keith stood up the pain in his side had increased and he needed to check on it and make sure it wasn't effected. He left the table without making an excuse he walked like he normally would despite the burning sensation in is side.

He was almost to the door when the floor seemed to sway beneath his feet. He reached his arms out to catch himself against the door or wall anything to keep him upright.

Next thing he knows he feels the floor beneath him and the table was fading to black.


End file.
